Sunny Soda Breeze
|nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = FUN!! |track color = #fdebbb |piste actuelle = Sunny Soda Breeze |suivante = DIVE & FLY}} |image = 250px |artist = Nagisa Hazuki (Tsubasa Yonaga) |Artiste = Nagisa Hazuki (Tsubasa Yonaga) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 4 septembre 2013 |album = 04 Free! Character Song NAGISA HAZUKI |durée = 4:22}} '''Sunny Soda Breeze '''est le second titre du Free! Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki du CD des chansons des personnages principaux de l'anime Free!. Il est interprété par Nagisa Hazuki's seiyū, Tsubasa Yonaga. Il a été publié le 4 septembre 2013. Lyrics Kanji = Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze ココロ染みわたる 日射しの匂い おそろいだね In the pool 素直に伸びる風を追いかけてく きっとみんなにも見えてるよね Funny Smiley 笑い声がするほうへ 行こう ピカピカの今日に Hello これってウンメイだって 絶対そうなんだ 僕らが出会うための目印だよ いろんな共通点 あったらうれしいし なんかさトクベツだって 思っちゃっていいよね 強引にでも見つけたい場所があるなら(とりあえず) それはもう直感にダンゼン従うべき オッケーしてくれてホント、アリガト そんなんじゃないって言うだろうケド Thank U for… Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze いつもトビキリの ハジける今を 見せたいんだ Like a fish 濡れた髪からつたう熱をのせて やさしく吹いた僕らの風 Funny Smiley 笑い声がするほうへ 行こう みんな集まってる Hello もっとさ、スゴい瞬間 感動したりね いっぱい増えていくって言い切れるよ だからね、同じくらい たのしい時は 僕にも教えてみて 喜んじゃうから 悩んだり、胸のなか思いやりとか(照れかくし) 気がついてあげたいな、ちゃんと、出来るといいな 自由に泳ぐ隣りあわせで まっすぐに届く キモチがある I think so… Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze ココロ染みわたる 日射しの匂い おそろいだね In the pool 素直に伸びる風を追いかけてく きっとみんなにも見えてるよね Thank U for... Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze いつもトビキリの ハジける今を 見せたいんだ Like a fish 濡れた髪からつたう熱をのせて やさしく吹いた僕らの風 Funny Smiley 笑い声がするほうへ 行こう ピカピカの今日に Hello |-| Rōmaji = Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze kokoro shimiwataru Hizashi no nioi osoroi da ne in the pool Sunao ni nobiru kaze wo oikakete ku Kitto minna nimo mieteru yo ne Funny Smiley waraigoe ga suru hou he Ikou pikapika no kyou ni hello Kore tte unmei da tte zettai sou nan da Bokura ga deau tame no mejirushi da yo Ironna kyoutsuuten attara ureshii shi Nanka sa tokubetsu da tte omoccha tte ii yo ne Gouin ni demo mitsuketai basho ga aru nara (toriaezu) Sore wa mou chokkan ni danzen shitagau beki Okkee shite kurete honto, arigato Sonnan ja nai tte iu darou kedo Thank you for... Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze itsumo tobikiri no Hajikeru ima wo misetai n da like a fish Nureta kami kara tsutau netsu wo nosete Yasashiku fuita bokura no kaze Funny Smiley waraigoe ga suru hou he Ikou minna atsumatteru hello Motto sa, sugoi shunkan kandou shitari ne Ippai fuete iku tte iikireru yo Dakara ne, onaji kurai tanoshii toki wa Boku nimo oshiete mite yorokonjau kara Nayandari, mune no naka omoiyari to ka (terekakushi) Kigatsuite agetai na, chanto, dekiru to ii na Jiyuu ni oyogu tonari awase de Massugu ni todoku kimochi ga aru I think so... Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze kokoro shimiwataru Hizashi no nioi osoroi da ne in the pool Sunao ni nobiru kaze wo oikakete ku Kitto minna nimo mieteru yo ne Thank you for… Sunny Shiny Soda Breeze itsumo tobikiri no Hajikeru ima wo misetai n da like a fish Nureta kami kara tsutau netsu? wo nosete Yasashiku fuita bokura no kaze Funny Smiley waraigoe ga suru hou he Ikou pikapika no kyou ni helloRomaji & Traduit par grimmfeather |-| English = Sunny, shiny soda breeze, the scent of sunshine Sends a thrill through my heart, that’s something we share In the pool We’re chasing the breeze that sweeps straight toward the horizon I know you can see it, too Funny smiley, toward the sound of laughing voices Let’s go, the world is sparkling today, hello I’m telling you this is fate, I know it for a fact It’s the guidepost that brought us together I’d be happy to know we have a lot in common You know, this is something special, I hope you feel the same way If you’re searching for a place to belong, no matter what (let’s say) That’s what they call instinct, and there’s no reason to fight it You gave me the okay, for that I’m truly thankful Though you might tell me to get the story straight Thank you for… Sunny, shiny soda breeze, each new moment Brimming with miracles, that’s what I want to show you, like a fish Your wet hair shows you’re dedicated, embrace that passion This gentle breeze is blowing for us Funny smiley, toward the sound of laughing voices Let’s go, Everybody’s here now, hello Listen, let each awesome moment inspire you, okay? I can promise we’ll experience that feeling time and again So, you know, that’s why I want to learn from you, too Let’s make some fun memories, that’d make me happy If you’re worried, or maybe keeping it all bottled up inside (Or just being shy) I want to notice how you feel, and I hope I’ll be able to help As we swim freely, side by side Keep straight ahead, and I’ve got a feeling we’ll reach our goal I think so... Sunny, shiny soda breeze, the scent of sunshine Sends a thrill through my heart, that’s something we share In the pool We’re chasing the breeze that sweeps straight toward the horizon I know you can see it, too Sunny, shiny soda breeze, each new moment Brimming with miracles, that’s what I want to show you, like a fish Your wet hair shows you’re dedicated, embrace that passion This gentle breeze is blowing for us Funny smiley, toward the sound of laughing voices Let’s go, the world is sparkling today, hello Vidéo |Nom = Sunny Soda Breeze |couleur2 = #fdebbb |Vidéo = center|200 px}} Référence Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb}}